Montrell's Snowman Day
by WriterLover678
Summary: When a littke boy montrell build a snowman his dreams all come true and then when Mr.Snowman die Montrell is all down


WELCOME TO THE ART INSTITUTE OF MICHIGAN

Our school provides an environment in which students can experience success and meet the challenges of a creative education. As a student here, you'll be spending time and learning with like-minded students and faculty — artists who think like you and are excited by the creative energy you bring. Many of our students are recent high school graduates, others have sampled different college programs, and still others are embarking on a career change. What draws these individuals to our school is a passion for their art and a desire to channel that passion into a career.

At The Art Institute of Michigan, you'll find staff and faculty committed to your success: a student-centered approach that has helped many students like you to transform their passion into exciting new careers. Preparing students for new careers is a result of the combination of instructors with experience and expertise in their fields, programs that apply hands-on experience to real-world projects, and industry-related facilities and technologies to support our programs.

**Ted Blashak  
><strong>_President, The Art Institute of Michigan_

INTRODUCTION

The administration, faculty and staff of The Art Institute of Michigan are dedicated to helping students achieve academic and employment success in their chosen career fields. The processes do not take place in the classroom alone but require the coordination of many academic and administrative support services.

Although The Art Institute of Michigan regularly exercises much flexibility in assisting students, there are standardized, non-negotiable policies. These set policies and procedures facilitate a sense of fairness and promote excellence in the academic programs and support services. The purpose of this student handbook is to provide students with a comprehensive outline of The Art Institute of Michigan's' policies and procedures.

The Art Institute of Michigan is a branch of The Illinois Institute of Art – Chicago and is accredited by The Higher Learning Commission of the North Central Association of Schools and Colleges. The Higher Learning Commission is located at 30 North LaSalle Street, Suite 2400,  
>Chicago, Illinois 60602, their Web site is <span>.org<span> and the phone number is 1-312-263-0456. Questions about The Art Institute of Michigan's accreditation with The Higher Learning Commission can be directed to the College at (248) 675-3800.

The Art Institute of Michigan is accredited by the Accrediting Commission of Career Schools and Colleges of Technology (ACCSCT), 2101 Wilson Blvd., Suite 302, Arlington, VA 22201: (703) 247-4212.

Students should retain this handbook for ongoing reference and should refer any elements outlined herein that require clarification to the Office of Student Affairs. This handbook is periodically reviewed and updated in order to enhance policies and procedures and/or meet federal and state regulatory requirements. The Art Institute of Michigan reserves the right to change the policies contained within this student handbook from time to time. Notice is not required for a new policy to take effect; however, The Art Institute of Michigan will make reasonable attempts to notify students promptly of any policy changes through website or email postings, mail distributions or other methods deemed appropriate by the college administration.

MISSION STATEMENT

The Art Institute of Michigan is an institution of higher education offering degree and other academic programs in the creative and applied arts to a diverse student body from the Greater Detroit Area, the State of Michigan, and the United States. The college offers a stimulating learning environment where committed and talented students, led by dedicated and professional faculty, can develop their creativity and acquire the skills and knowledge to pursue careers in their fields of study.

STUDENT SERVICES

The Art Institute of Michigan provides a wide variety of support services to students in order to help them complete their educational programs and reach their career goals. Every student is encouraged to take advantage of these support services.

STUDENT BODY

Students come to The Art Institute of Michigan from all over the United States. The student body consists of men and women who have enrolled directly after completing high school, have transferred from other colleges and universities, or have decided on a career change.

GRADUATE AND STUDENT CAREER SERVICES

The Art Institute of Michigan has a Career Services Department to assist all students in locating and securing part-time, freelance, and field-related employment at no additional charge to the student. While The Art Institute of Michigan provides career assistance to eligible students, it does not guarantee employment. Graduates who confine employment considerations to the metropolitan area served by The Art Instate of Michigan may limit the particular employment opportunities available to them.

FULL-TIME JOB SEARCH

As students approach graduation, they will work directly with the Career Services Advisor who will help them focus their job search. Students are given assistance in portfolio and resume preparation, as well as practice for interviews and salary negotiations. The Art Institute of Michigan develops and maintains employer contacts through participation at industry events, networking, promotional materials, recruiting events, on-campus job fairs, and telemarketing. The Art Institute of Michigan holds Portfolio Review Days to promote students to prospective employers. Each student's Career Services Advisor will work directly and in collaboration with the student to market the student to employers.

PART-TIME JOB SEARCH

A Career Services Advisor or Student Employment Advisor will work with eligible students to assist them in securing part-time and/or freelance employment while they are in school. Students who register with the Career Services Department receive assistance in completing job applications, preparing resumes and cover letters, and interviewing skills. Career advisors will provide registered students with appropriate job leads. The student is expected to follow up on all leads accepted and report progress to his or her advisor.

SUPPLY STORE

Student can purchase textbooks and supplies from the School Store, located on the second floor of 28175 Cabot Drive.

BANKING

Any students planning to handle some or all of their financial transactions should consider opening a bank account (checking and/or savings) in a local area banking institution. REMEMBER: Very few businesses will cash out-of-area checks. Most local businesses will accept a local check, accompanied by proper identification, as payment for goods and services. Bank service charges and policies should be discussed with each bank individually.

COMMUNITY RELIGIOUS ORGANIZATIONS

The Art Institute of Michigan can provide a list of community religious organizations in the Office of Student Affairs.

**ACCEPTABLE USE OF TECHNOLOGY GUIDELINES**

Technology facilities and equipment belong to The Art Institute of Michigan and are for the express use of currently enrolled AIMD students, faculty, and staff for class projects, assignments and school-related purposes. Any use of these technology resources for commercial purposes, personal financial gain, or entertainment is not permitted.

The Technology Department has a service desk to serve the technology needs of AIMD students. The technical facilities and equipment at AIMD are a shared resource. Be considerate when using them. Refrain from monopolizing computers, tools and systems, overloading networks with excessive data, or wasting equipment time, connect time, disk space, printer paper or other costly resources.

**General Guidelines and Appropriate Use for _ALL_ AIMD Facilities and Equipment**

In accordance with the Institute's Code of Conduct all users of AiMD facilities and equipment are expected to display a professional and respectful demeanor and keep all work areas and loaned equipment neat, clean and in good working order.

Food or drink is NOT permitted in computer labs or studios.

Students are responsible for any damage to or loss of equipment they use or check out. Any damaged or lost equipment must be replaced before The Art Institute of Michigan will grant completion of a degree. Any defacing or abuse of equipment or facilities can result in revoking studio, lab or media center privileges.

Any intentional misuse or abuse of facilities, equipment, users, or the work of others is not permitted. No one should ever deliberately degrade or disrupt system performance or interfere with the work of other students. All safety rules are to be obeyed. Equipment is to be properly turned off, and returned when work is completed.

Copying or otherwise plagiarizing the artwork, assignments or projects of other students or professionals is forbidden. You may not use copyrighted material without the express written consent of the copyright holder. Most images and text from the Internet are not public domain. Users must not make or use illegal copies of copywritten material, store copies on Art Institute systems, or transmit over Art Institute networks.

Use of illegally acquired or pirated software in classrooms or on projects will is not permitted. Any student found using or selling illegal passwords, backdoor keys, or pirated software on AiMD systems will lose their computer privileges and be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

The Art Institute students, in the normal course of performing Art Institute activities, are provided Internet and e-mail access. Use of electronic mail to harass, intimidate, or otherwise annoy another person or entity is strictly forbidden. All users should abide by acceptable use policies of the internet or netiquette. Failure to do so could result in revoked computer access.

Pornography, obscenities or other offensive material must not be created, transmitted, or viewed using AiMD facilities or equipment. Questionable material should be brought to the attention of the Instructor.

The Art Institute of Michigan considers any violation of the appropriate use guidelines contained herein to be a serious offense and reserves the right to copy and examine any files or information resident on school systems in its investigation. Inappropriate use of equipment and/or violation of these guidelines may result in disciplinary action as prescribed in the student and employee handbooks. Offenders also may be prosecuted under local laws including, but not limited to, the Privacy Protection Act of 1974, the Computer Fraud Electronic Communications Privacy Act.

_How do I use the facilities or check out equipment?_

Any student wishing to use technology facilities or check out equipment must present an active Art Institute of Michigan ID card. Driver licenses are not an acceptable form of identification and cannot be used. Students without their AiMD ID will not be granted use of the facilities or equipment. For in-school use, the ID card will be kept at the service counter as a "sign-in" until equipment is returned or lab use has been completed. For overnight checkout, the ID card must be presented and verified. The appropriate overnight checkout sheets must be signed and completed.

Some equipment and facilities require advance reservation. Computer lab reservations are made at the Cage. Photographic, video and audio-related reservations are made also made at the Cage. Phone reservations are not accepted.

Students must be enrolled in a related course and be qualified to use equipment and tools. The Instructor, Cage Manager and the Technology Support Supervisor have the right to grant or deny access to certain equipment.

Some equipment and facilities require "certification" with signed faculty or Technology Department approval that the student understands important safety and operational procedures, has attended a hands-on demonstration on the equipment, and passed basic competencies. For questions regarding specific certifications, see your Instructor.

Scheduled open lab and studio times are posted each quarter in the main technology service counters (Cage) and are subject to change. You can find these schedules posted on the door window at the front of all computer labs.

Technology areas are not available for use between the end of the quarter and the beginning of the next quarter with the exception of scheduled workshops.

_When is there open lab, shop, or studio time?_

When a class is not scheduled in a lab or studio, it can become available or "open" for use by students as determined by the Technology Department. Open labs have a definitive starting and ending time. When the allotted time is over, students must leave the room.

Scheduled classes get first priority in using the facility. When a scheduled class begins, the open time is closed and all students must give up the equipment and leave the room. Students should limit the time used on equipment to the completion of necessary tasks. Please plan projects accordingly.

During a scheduled class, there may be a few seats open and not in use. At the instructor's discretion and with his/her permission, open seats can be used by other students for open lab time in a computer classroom. If an exam is being taken or reviewed, the instructor may close the open time. If a student disrupts the class or other users in any way, the instructor may remove the student or students in question.

_What happens if I have a technical problem?_

Report any technical problems to an Instructor or to any AIMD Technology Team staff member. Unless authorized, no one is to tamper, change or disconnect cabling, settings, hardware, or software configurations at any time. At no time is anyone to install or download software, drivers, or updates. Only the Supervisor or Lab Assistants, under the direction of the Technology Department, may alter the hardware or software configurations of any facility or equipment.

AiMD Lab Assistants and Tech Staff have the responsibility for maintaining equipment, providing access, enforcing lab policy and procedures, and providing general assistance. Technology Staff or Lab assistants are not instructors.

Regular system maintenance is performed at night and on weekends. Major system maintenance is normally performed over scheduled school breaks. On occasion, the Technology Department may close a lab or studio for repair.

**Computer Lab Requests**

_How do I log in?_

On shared computer systems, every user is assigned an ID. No one should use another person's user ID. All files are assumed to be private and confidential unless the owner has explicitly made them available to others. Log in procedures are posted in each computer lab.

Loopholes in computer systems or knowledge of an illegal or special password should not be used to alter computers, systems, obtain extra resources, or take resources from another person. If a loophole is found in the security of any computer or system at AiMD, it should be reported to the Technology Department.

_How do I store my work?_

Students are responsible for backing up their own computer work. Removable media such as DVD's, CD's, USB and Firewire Storage devices offer quick access and large storage. Blank media is available for purchase at the supply store. Student work should not be stored on the local classroom computer hard drive unless requested by the Instructor.

Student accounts are NOT backed up.

_How do I print my work?_

Proofs and finished pieces can be printed on laser printers. These printers are not to be used for making large quantities.

The Art Institute of Michigan and the Technology Department are not responsible for the quality of work or output from its facilities.

_**Audio/Video and Special Technology Requests**_

**To check out equipment, students must present a valid and current AiMD ID card and term sticker. No exceptions.**

**Checkout:** **Equipment taken out Monday thru Thursday is due the following day no later than 12:30pm**.

The student is responsible for testing/checking all equipment before leaving the AV Cage area. Once the student leaves it is agreed that all equipment has been tested and is working properly.

**Weekends Checkout: **Equipment taken out on Friday and Saturday is due back Monday before 9:30am.

**Late Return Policy:** **All late equipment will result in a flat fine of $10 per checkout, with an additional $5 charged for each additional hour past due.** Three late returns per quarter or a late return of more than 48 hours will result in automatic suspension of A/V Cage privileges. Please keep in mind that turning in equipment late affects other students who are counting on equipment to be available for their projects.

**Loss/Damage:** Repair and/or replacement are at the discretion of the Technology Department and reserves the right to specify what constitutes equal value and fair replacement. Financial obligations for the repair or replacement of equipment must be resolved before The Art Institute of Michigan will grant your degree. Intentional damage to equipment or systems is grounds for school expulsion pending outcomes of a hearing conducted by the Dean of Student Affairs. The student agrees to assume full responsibility for all equipment taken out and will compensate AiMD the full replacement value should equipment be lost, stolen, missing, damaged, or misused.

**Equipment Return:** Equipment must be returned to the AV Cage during regular hours. Return equipment to Audio/Video Cage in the same good condition as it was given, e.g. wrap all extension cords, zero cameras, and tighten knobs and levers. Students are advised to check all equipment with a tech staff member before signing it out under their care. Equipment left at AV Cage desk after business hours or at AiMD in any other fashion is on the student's own liability, and is not an acceptable method of return. If equipment is damaged, inoperative, or missing parts, students must inform the AV staff upon return. Students are held responsible for missing accessories and parts.

**Please wait at the AV cage window until your equipment has been completely checked in and tested.**

**Crew Members**: Crew members are authorized by the borrower to check out and return equipment at the responsibility of the borrower.

**Reservations:** Equipment is distributed on a first come, first serve basis. Reservations are available for production classes starting in Week 5, coordinated by the Instructors and the AV Cage Manager.

Audio and video studios and lab time may be signed out in 4 hour blocks and must be pre-approved by the appropriate Instructor. Each student is limited to 4 hours per week, unless receive an approval form A/V Cage personnel. Prerequisites vary. Speak with your instructor.

Please refer to the Technology Policy and Procedures Guides available at each of the service counters for more specifics on individual facilities, equipment, and tools. These General Guidelines have been prepared to make your use of facilities and equipment at AiMD both productive and enjoyable. Proper use and observance of AiMD Technology Policies and Procedures assure you of the best service and experience possible. If you have questions regarding the Guide, please contact Dave Wertheimer, Technology Support, at 248-675-3819.

COPY MACHINES

Copy machines are available for student use though the Library and a color copier are available at the Technology Cage.

DISABILITY SERVICES

The Art Institute of Michigan provides accommodations to qualified students with disabilities. The Disability Services office assists qualified students with disabilities in acquiring reasonable and appropriate accommodations and in supporting their success at The Art Institute of Michigan.

The Art Institute of Michigan is committed to providing qualified students with a disability an equal opportunity to access the benefits, rights and privileges of college services, programs and activities in compliance with The American Disabilities Act and Section 504 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973.

Students who believe they are in need of accommodations should contact the Disability Services office. If you have a concern or complaint in this regard, please contact the Dean of Student Affairs at (248) 675-3836. Complaints will be handled in accordance with the school's Student Grievance Procedure for Internal Complaints of Discrimination and Harassment.

STUDENT ADVISING SERVICES

The Academic Advisors, located in the Student Affairs offices, provide students with information to assist them in making academic decisions and in developing an academic plan for successful completion of program requirements and utilization of the full range of school resources. In addition, advising services are provided by Academic Department Directors, and the Dean of Academic Affairs.

HEALTH SERVICES

The Art Institute's staff believes in wellness, paying close attention to your body and its needs, so that you can prevent most illness and feel energetic enough to meet the many demands of college life. ALL students are urged to carry a primary private insurance policy that covers comprehensive health care. ALL international students are REQUIRED to maintain health insurance at all times in case of sickness and/or injury. International students must provide the school with proof of health insurance. The Art Institute of Michigan makes available an accident and illness medical plan through National Collegiate Underwriters and Administrators, Inc. which covers injury and illness to students. Students can access their website at  
><span>ai.

IDENTIFICATION (ID) CARDS

ID cards are required when in The Art Institute of Michigan and must be visible upon your person at all times. Students are provided with an ID card that is used for various purposes for the duration of their program:

For using the facilities

For use of the Library

For checking out technology or training equipment

For participation in certain student activities and social events

For presentation to some retailers, theaters, and restaurants that offer special discounts to those who hold a student ID card

Students should not loan their ID card to anyone for any reason, as they will be responsible for its use (loss or damage to books and equipment). If your card is lost, report it and then have it replaced. The cost for a replacement card is $5.00. Students who withdraw from school are required to turn in ID cards when they complete their withdrawal paperwork.

ADD/DROP PERIOD

Any course that is added or dropped from the student's schedule must be processed by the Registrar's Office prior to the end of the designated add/drop period. After add/drop a student is charged for all classes for which he/she is registered. The add/drop period is noted in the calendar section. The add/drop period is generally the first Monday through the Monday of week two of each quarter.

HOUSING

The Art Institute of Michigan offers housing assistance to all enrolled students. Apartment information and roommate referrals are available to students who choose to live in independent housing. For more information on housing options, please contact the Office of Student Affairs.

LEARNING RESOURCE CENTER

The mission of the Learning Resource Center (LRC) is to support learning and to encourage intellectual curiosity within the academic community at the Art Institute of Michigan. The librarian works in conjunction with faculty to help students develop information literacy—the ability to find, evaluates, and uses information to become independent life-long learners.

The LRC will develop and maintain its' collection consisting of books, periodicals, and audio visual materials. The LRC will make available access to remove resources through cooperative agreements with other libraries and access to electronic resources.

LOST AND FOUND

The Art Institute of Michigan offers a lost and found service. All items lost and found are taken to the Student Affairs office. Remember to always check there first. After 30 days, items will be donated or disposed of appropriately.

STUDENT ACTIVITIES

The Art Institute of Michigan will offer a wide variety of clubs and organizations. It encourages membership in social and professional organizations that enhance student academic goals.

STUDENT CLUBS AND PROCEDURES

The Art Institute of Michigan requires all student organizations to meet the following requirements in order to gain official recognition:

• Be open to all students without regard to race, color, creed, gender, national origin, ancestry, age, religion, disability, sexual orientation or any other characteristic protected by state local or federal law.

• Promote and support the academic and professional standards of The Art Institute of Michigan's' mission.

• Abstain from coercive or misleading methods to recruit and maintain membership.

• Submit a copy and receive approval of the organization by-laws/constitution to the Office of Student Affairs.

The Art Institute of Michigan fosters an environment that encourages a variety of student activities, including student publications and student media. All published and produced media shall explicitly state that the opinions are not necessarily those of The Art Institute of Michigan. All publications and productions need to be registered through The Art Institute and follow the policies and procedures listed for student organizations. The students must demonstrate responsible journalism ethics avoiding libel, indecency, harassment and innuendo.

STUDENT LOUNGE

Vending machines are available for snacks and drinks. Consumption of food or beverages is not permitted in any lab or studio.

SMOKE-FREE POLICY

It is the philosophy of The Art Institute of Michigan to provide an environment that offers the opportunity and resources to optimize the personal health and well being of The Art Institute community. In accordance with this philosophy and the convincing evidence of the negative health effects of secondhand (passive) smoke, the building adheres to a smoke-free policy. Smoking is only permitted on the outside designated smoking areas.

VISITORS, MESSAGES AND CHILDREN IN SCHOOL FACILITIES

The Art Institute of Michigan welcomes visitors to its school as long as the visitors' purposes are consistent with the educational mission and climate of The Art Institute and their presence does not compromise their own safety and the safety of others. Children are not permitted in the classrooms or labs at any time. Visitors or family are not permitted in class without prior permission from the instructor or the Dean of Academic Affairs. The Art Institute cannot deliver messages for the student body. Only in case of an emergency will a message be taken for a student. The caller will be asked to describe the nature of the emergency and the Registrar's office personnel will make a determination of necessity. If the call is determined to be a real emergency, a reasonable attempt will be made to locate the student by the Academic Affairs department. PLEASE inform your family and friends of this policy.

DRESS CODE

Students are expected to dress appropriately for their profession while at The Art Institute. Students are expected to display good judgment; clothes should be comfortable and reasonable for activities of education. Hats, sunglasses, shorts, and any attire with words that are offensive to others are not appropriate. Students must wear shoes and shirts at all times. A student may be requested to leave the premises until he or she returns in appropriate attire.

PARKING

Parking is provided at no cost to all students, faculty, staff and guests. The Art Institute is not responsible for any lost or damage to automobiles or their contents. Everyone should drive slowly through the parking lot. Parking is on a first-come, first-serve basis. Students are prohibited from parking in reserved spaces. Students parking off the premises should obey and respect the Michigan parking codes and the posted restrictions of neighboring businesses.

SOLICITING ON CAMPUS

Soliciting and posting on bulletin boards by people not affiliated with The Art Institute of Michigan is not permitted on campus. Solicitors should be asked to leave. If they refuse, a faculty or staff member should be called to have them escorted off campus.

SUSPICIOUS INCIDENTS

Should anything that appears suspicious be observed, security, a faculty, or staff member should be contacted. A suspicious incident could be someone not recognized, someone who looks out of place in the halls, someone looking into vehicles in a parking lot, or someone carrying a piece of equipment from a classroom (i.e., computer, TV, etc).

THEFT

A student who is the victim of any type of theft while on campus property must immediately notify a staff or faculty member. They will assist in filing a police and college incident report. These reports will be needed for insurance purposes should a loss be claimed. This information also furnishes The Art Institute with crime occurrence information needed to redirect crime prevention efforts. Cars should always be locked. A majority of thefts can occur with an unlocked car.

BICYcLES AND OTHER VEHICLES ON CAMPUS

Bicycles or other vehicles are not permitted inside or on the sidewalks outside the building except where designated.

ANIMALS ON CAMPUS

The Art Institute of Michigan lease prohibits any animals or birds in the building. Guide dogs are the exception with approval of the Director of Student Affairs.

NON-FRATERNIZATION POLICY

Because of the unequal status that exists between employees and students and the possibility of favoritism, sexual relationships between employees and students are prohibited.

ATTENDANCE POLICY

Absenteeism in a course may result in attendance withdrawal in that class. An example would be that 32% absenteeism would equal 11 hours of absenteeism in a three-hour week course, 14 hours in a four-hour week course, 17.5 hours in a five-hour week course and 21 hours of absenteeism in a six-hour week course. This includes accumulated time marked as "tardy" from class as well as total absences from classes, as well as any classes missed during the add/drop period. Students will be withdrawn from the class and receive a 'W' and must repeat the course with a passing grade. A student who receives attendance withdrawals in all classes will be suspended from school. Attendance withdrawal accompanied by an unsatisfactory SAPP or ICR status may also result in dismissal.

SATISFACTORY ACADEMIC PROGRESS

Applicable to every student enrolled in diploma and undergraduate degree programs, the Satisfactory Academic Progress Policy ensures that students make satisfactory progress towards successful completion of their academic programs. The evaluation points and milestones contained in the policy are meant to identify problems for which actions of early intervention and/or remediation can be taken. Most critical to this policy is a student's ability to enroll in and complete courses on a consistent manner. This ability is measured in two ways: cumulative grade-point-average (CGPA); and incremental completion rate (ICR). Failure to complete courses successfully for any reason may negatively affect academic progress. Failing courses or withdrawing from courses could result in the loss of financial aid. In order for a student to graduate, the minimum requirements are a CGPA of 2.0, and completion of the program in no more than 150% of total program credits.

Criteria for Honors Designation

To promote academic excellence and to recognize exemplary academic achievement, the following honors designations will be issued on a term basis and upon graduation.

Term Honors Designation (at the completion of a quarter or semester) – Students who enroll for and complete 12 credits or more and meets the following criteria may receive the corresponding designation.

**Term GPA **

**Honors Designation **

4.0

President's Honor Roll

3.7-3.9

Dean's Honor Roll

3.5-3.6

Honor Roll

Honor Designation at Graduation – Students who achieve a CGPA of 3.5 or better are designated as Honor Graduates.

Transitional studies classes are not considered when evaluating honors designations.

Milestones and Evaluation Points for Satisfactory Academic Progress

_**Diploma Programs**_

1. At the end of first quarter, students must achieve a CGPA of 1.0 and an ICR of 33.33%. Anything below these milestones will result in probation.

2. At the end of second quarter, students must attain a CGPA of 1.0 and an ICR of 33.33%. Anything below these milestones will result in dismissal.

3. At the end of second quarter, students with a CGPA under 1.5, but at least 1.0 and/or an ICR below 50%, but at least 33.33% will be placed on probation.

4. At the end of fourth quarter, and every quarter thereafter, students must attain a CGPA of 2.0 and an ICR of 66.67%. Anything below these milestones will result in dismissal.

5. Students may not attempt more than 150% of the credits in their programs; anything in excess of 150% of the credits will result in dismissal.

_**Degree Programs**_

1. At the end of second quarter, students must achieve a CGPA of 1.0 and an ICR of 33.33%. Anything below these milestones will result in probation.

2. At the end of third quarter, students must attain a CGPA of 1.0 and an ICR of 33.33%. Anything below these milestones will result in dismissal.

3. At the end of third quarter, students with a CGPA under 1.5, but at least 1.0 and/or an ICR below 50%, but at least 33.33% will be placed on probation.

4. At the end of sixth quarter, and every second quarter thereafter, students must accomplish a CGPA of 2.0 and an ICR of 66.67%. Anything below these milestones will result in dismissal.

5. Students may not attempt more than 150% of the credits in their programs; anything in excess of 150% of the credits will result in dismissal.

Transitional Studies

Transitional Studies Courses are based on the results of the academic placement test. Like any course, students must successfully complete such courses in order to progress in the program. Transitional studies course credits do not count towards the total number of credits for graduation nor do they count in the CGPA; however, they do count in determining the maximum time frame and the incremental completion rate. Transitional studies courses may be individually attempted no more than three times. Failing or withdrawing from a transitional studies course three times will result in dismissal.

Appeal Process

The process to appeal requires the student to request the opportunity to appeal a dismissal in writing; the reason for the appeal must be the result of mitigating circumstances; and documentation supporting a claim of mitigating circumstances must be provided.

If a student appeals and is denied the appeal, he or she must remain out of school until one year after the quarter in which the appeal was denied. The student can then request an additional appeal for reinstatement, but would have to demonstrate accomplishments or changes that show a degree of college readiness that reliably predict success.

Transferring to another Art Institute

Students wishing to transfer from one Art Institute to another may do so only if they are in good standing at the sending school. Any student dismissed for academic progress cannot transfer to another Art Institute until he or she has been reinstated at the sending school and is deemed to be making satisfactory academic progress.

Changes in Program

Students are allowed one change in program and must be making satisfactory academic progress at the time a request is made to change programs.

TRANSFERABILITY OF CREDITS

The following guidelines are to be followed by The Art Institute of Michigan prospective students interested in submitting a request for transfer credit.

To receive transfer credit for courses taken before entering The Art Institute of Michigan or for achievement on AP and CLEP examinations, students **must submit official sealed transcripts, preferably prior to the start of classes but no later than the fifth week of the student's first quarter at The Art Institute of Michigan**. Transfer credit requested after the fifth week of the student's first quarter will be reviewed only under exceptional circumstances and may only be accepted with the approval of the Dean of Academic Affairs.

Computer Literacy proficiency exams and portfolio reviews for credit **must be completed by the end of the first week of enrollment**.

With written approval **in advance** by their Department Director and Dean of Academic Affairs, students may enroll in one college course per quarter at another school while enrolled full-time at The Art Institute of Michigan.

FAMILY EDUCATIONAL RIGHTS AND PRIVACY ACT

The Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act of 1974, as amended ("FERPA") sets out requirements designed to afford students certain rights with respect to their education records. In addition, it puts limits on what information The Art Institute of Michigan may disclose to third parties, including parents, without receiving prior written consent from the student.

I. Procedure to Inspect Education Records

Students have the right under FERPA to inspect and review their education records. A student who wishes to inspect and review his/her records should submit a written request to the Dean of Academic Affairs or the Director of Administrative and Financial Services. The request should identify as precisely as possible the records the student wishes to inspect. If the requested records are subject to inspection and review by the student, arrangements for access will be made within a reasonable period of time but in no case more than 45 days after the request was made, and the student will be notified of the time and place where the records may be inspected. The school may require the presence of a school official during the inspection and review of a student's records.

Certain limitations exist on a student's right to inspect and review their own education records. Those limitations include, for example, the following: (i) financial information submitted by parents; (ii) confidential letters and recommendations placed in their files prior to January 1, 1975; (iii) confidential letters and recommendations placed in their files after January 1, 1975 to which the student has waived his or her right to inspect and review and that are related to the student's admission, application for employment or job placement, or receipt of honors. In addition, the term "education record" does not include certain types of records such as, by way of example, records of instructional, supervisory, administrative, and certain educational personnel who are in the sole possession of the maker thereof, and are not accessible or revealed to any other individual except a substitute.

When a record contains personally identifiable information about more than one student, the student may inspect and review only the information that relates to him/her personally.

II. Disclosure of Educational Records

The Art Institute of Michigan generally will not permit disclosure of personally identifiable information from the records of a student without prior written consent of the student. Personally identifiable information is disclosed (some items are mandatory, some discretionary) from the records of a student without that student's prior written consent to the following individuals or institutions or in the following circumstances:

• To The Art Institute of Michigan officials who have been determined by the school to have legitimate educational interests in the records. A school official is

a) a person employed by the College in an administrative, supervisory, academic or research, or support staff position; or

b) a person employed by or under contract to the school to perform specific tasks, such as an auditor, consultant, or attorney, a person on the Board of Trustees, or a student serving on an official committee or assisting another school official.

c) Any school official who needs information about a student in the course of performing instructional, supervisory, advisory, or administrative duties for The Art Institute of Michigan h as a legitimate educational interest.

• To certain officials of the United States Department of Education, the Comptroller General of the United States, the Attorney General of the United States, and sate and local educational authorities in connection with state or federally supported educational programs.

• In connection with the student's request for, or receipt of, financial aid necessary to determine the eligibility, amounts or conditions of financial aid, or to enforce the terms and conditions of the aid.

• To organizations conducting certain studies for or on behalf of the school.

• To accrediting commissions or state licensing or regulatory bodies to carry out their functions.

• To parents of a dependent student, as defined in Section 152 of the Internal Revenue Code.

• To comply with a judicial order or lawfully issued subpoena.

• To appropriate parties in health or safety emergencies.

• To officials of another corporate or Art Institutes school, upon request, in which a student seeks or intends to enroll.

• To an alleged victim of a crime of violence or a non-forcible sexual offense, the final results of the disciplinary proceedings conducted by the school against the alleged perpetrator of that crime or offense with respect to that crime or offense.

• To persons in addition to the victim of a crime of violence or non-forcible sexual offense, the final results of the disciplinary proceedings described in paragraph 10 on the previous page but only if the school has determined that a student is the perpetrator of a crime of violence or non-forcible sexual offense, and with respect to the allegation made against him or her, the student has committed a violation of the institution's rules or policies. (The school, in such instances, may only disclose the name of the perpetrator–not the name of any other student, including a victim or witness–without the prior written consent of the other student(s)).

• To a parent regarding the student's violation of any federal, state, or local law or of any rules or policy of the school governing the use or possession of alcohol or a controlled substance if the school determines that the student has committed a disciplinary violation with respect to that use or possession, and the student is under 21 at the time of the disclosure to the parent.

• Directory information (see Section IV below).

III. Record of Requests for Disclosure

Except with respect to those requests made by the student themselves, those disclosures made with the written consent of the student, or to requests by or disclosures to The Art Institute of Michigan officials with legitimate educational interests and disclosures of directory information (or other exceptions described in the applicable regulations), The Art Institute of Michigan will maintain a record indicating the parties who have requested or obtained personally identifiable information from a student's education records and the legitimate interests those parties had in requesting or obtaining the information. This record may be inspected by the student.

IV. Directory Information

The Art Institute of Michigan designates the following information as directory information. (Directory information is personally identifiable information which may be disclosed without the student's consent):

• Student's name

• Address: Local, email and website

• Telephone number (local)

• Date and place of birth

• Program of study

• Participation in officially recognized activities

• Dates of attendance

• Degrees and certificates awarded

• Most recent previously attended school

• Photograph of the student, if available

• Enrollment status (i.e., enrolled, continuing, future enrolled student, reentry, leave of absence, etc.)

Notice of these categories and of the right of an individual in attendance at The Art Institute of Michigan to request that his/her directory information be kept confidential will be given to the student annually. Students may request nondisclosure of student directory information by specifying nondisclosure, in writing, to the Office of the Registrar, The Art Institute of Michigan, 28175 Cabot Drive, Novi, Michigan 48377. Failure to request nondisclosure of directory information will result in routine disclosure of one or more of the above-designated categories of personally identifiable directory information.

V. Correction of Educational Records

Students have the right under FERPA to ask to have records corrected which they believe are inaccurate, misleading, or in violation of their privacy rights. The following are the procedures for the correction of records:

1. A student must ask the Director of Administrative and Financial Services or the Dean of Academic Affairs to amend a record. As part of the request, the student should identify the part of the record they want to have changed and specify why they believe it to be inaccurate, misleading, or in violation of his/her privacy rights.

2. The Art Institute of Michigan may either amend the record or decide not to amend the record. If it decides not to amend the record, it will notify the student of its decision and advise the student of the right to a hearing to challenge the information believed to be inaccurate, misleading, or in violation of the student's privacy rights.

3. Upon request, The Art Institute of Michigan will arrange for a hearing and notify the student reasonably in advance of the date, place, and time of the hearing. The hearing will be conducted by an individual who does not have a direct interest in the outcome of the hearing. That individual may be an official of The Art Institute of Michigan. The student shall be afforded a forum for the opportunity to present evidence relevant to the issues raised in the original request to amend the student's education records. The student may be assisted by other people, including an attorney.

4. The Art Institute of Michigan will prepare a written decision based solely on the evidence presented at the hearing. The decision will include a summary of the evidence, and the reasons for the decision.

5. If, as a result of the hearing, The Art Institute of Michigan decides that the information is inaccurate, misleading, or otherwise in violation of the privacy rights of the student, it will (a) amend the record accordingly; and (b) inform the student of the amendment in writing.

6. If, as a result of the hearing, The Art Institute of Michigan decides that the information in the education record is not inaccurate, misleading, or otherwise in violation of the privacy rights of the student, it shall inform the student of the right to place a statement in the record commenting on the contested information in the record or stating why he or she disagrees with the decision of the school.

7. If a statement is placed in the education records of a student under paragraph 6 above, The Art Institute of Michigan will:

• maintain the statement with the contested part of the record for as long as the record is maintained; and

• disclose the statement whenever it discloses the portion of the record to which the statement relates.

Student Right to File Complaint

A student has the right to file a complaint with the United States Department of Education concerning alleged failures by The Art Institute of Michigan to comply with the requirements of FERPA. The name and address of the governmental office that administers FERPA is:

Family Policy Compliance Office

United States Department of Education

400 Maryland Avenue, S.W.

Washington, DC 20202-4605

DISCIPLINE POLICIES

Any member of The Art Institute of Michigan community i.e., faculty, staff, student, may file a complaint against any student for misconduct or for otherwise being in violation of The Art Institute of Michigan policies.

All complaints against individuals who violate The Art Institute of Michigan Discipline Polices should be submitted in writing to the appropriate administrator as follows:

• Academic Honesty Policy violations should be submitted in writing to the Dean of Academic Affairs in the Academic Affairs Office.

• Student Conduct Policy violations should be submitted in writing to the Director of Student Affairs in the Student Affairs Office.

• Drug-free Workplace and Campus violations should be submitted in writing to the Dean of Student Affairs in the Student Affairs Office.

STUDENT CONDUCT POLICY

**SECTION I. GUIDING PRINCIPLES**

The Art Institute of Michigan recognizes its students as responsible and dedicated men and women who are preparing for career employment. An integral part of their career and professional development is the expectation that they conduct themselves during the education process in the same manner as will be expected in all employment situations.

As members of the College community, students have responsibilities and duties commensurate with their rights and privileges. In this policy, The Art Institute of Michigan provides guidance to students regarding those standards of student conduct and behavior that it considers essential to its educational mission. This policy also provides guidance regarding the types of conduct that infringe upon the fulfillment of the Institute's mission.

**SECTION II. SCOPE**

This Student Conduct Policy applies to all students and student organizations at The Art Institute of Michigan.

**SECTION III. REACH**

The Student Conduct Policy shall apply to student conduct that occurs on College premises**including online platforms**, at College-sponsored activities, student organization sponsored events or in College Housing. At the discretion of the Chief Conduct Officer (Dean of Student Services, Dean of Academic Affairs or a delegate as appointed by the President of The Art Institute of Michigan), the Policy also shall apply to off-campus student conduct when the conduct, as alleged, adversely affects a substantial college interest and potentially violates a campus policy.

**SECTION IV. RESPONSIBILITIES OF DUAL MEMBERSHIP**

Students are both members of the College community and citizens of the state. As citizens, students are responsible to the community of which they are a part, and, as students, they are responsible to the academic community of the College and to other individuals who make up the community. By enforcing its Student Conduct Policy, the College neither substitutes for nor interferes with other civil or criminal legal processes. When a student is charged in both jurisdictions, the College will decide on the basis of its interests, the interests of affected students, and the interests of the community whether to proceed with its disciplinary process or to defer action.

**SECTION V. DISCIPLINARY OFFENSES**

**The offenses listed below are given as examples only. The Art Institute of Michigan may sanction other conduct not specifically included on this list.**

**Scholastic Dishonesty**

Plagiarism

Cheating on assignments or examinations

Engaging in unauthorized collaboration on academic work

Taking, acquiring or using test materials without faculty permission

Submitting false or incomplete records of academic achievement;

Altering, forging or misusing a College academic record;

Fabricating or falsifying data, research procedures, or data analysis;

Deceiving the College and/or its officials.

**2. Illegal or Unauthorized Possession or Use of Weapons**

Possession or use of firearms, explosives, dangerous chemicals, or other weapons, likenesses of weapons, on college property, school sponsored housing or at collegesponsored functions, except where possession is required by law.

**3. Sexual Assault or Nonconsensual Contact**

Any form of unwanted sexual attention or unwanted sexual contact

**4. ****Threatening, Violent or Aggressive Conduct**

Assault, battery, or any other form of physical abuse of a student or college employee

Fighting or physical altercation

Conveyance of threats by any means of communication including, but not limited to, threats of physical abuse and threats to damage or destroy college property or the property of other students or college employees

Any conduct that threatens the health or safety of another individual one's own self or another individual. Threats to commit self-harm and/ or actual incidents of self-harm by any student

**5. Theft, Property Damage and Vandalism**

Theft, attempted theft, vandalism/damage, or defacing of college property, college controlled property or the property of another student, faculty, staff member or guests.

Extortion

Setting fires, tampering with fire safety and/or fire fighting equipment

**6. ****Disruptive or Disorderly Conduct **

Disruptive Behavior, such as, Interference with the normal operations of the college (i.e., disruption of teaching and administrative functions, disciplinary procedures, pedestrian or vehicular traffic, or other college activities)

a) Disruptive Classroom Conduct, such as,

i. Engaging in behavior that substantially or repeatedly interrupts either the instructor's ability to teach or student learning. The classroom extends to any setting where a student is engaged in work toward academic credit or satisfaction of program-based requirements or related activities, or

ii. Use of cell phones and pagers during scheduled classroom times

b) Disorderly Conduct, such as,

Disorderly, lewd, indecent, or obscene conduct. This would include but is not limited to any type of clothing, gang colors, gang symbols or materials worn or brought onto the premises by any student or guest deemed to be lewd, indecent or obscene as determined by college officials

Breach of peace on college property or at any college-sponsored or supervised program

Any in-school or off-campus act considered inappropriate or as an example of misconduct that adversely affects the interests of The Art Institute of Michigan and/or its reputation

**7. Illegal or Unauthorized Possession or Use of Drugs or Alcohol**

Use, sale, possession or distribution of illegal or controlled substances, drug or drug paraphernalia on college property or at any function sponsored or supervised by the college.

Being under the influence of illegal or controlled substances on college property, or at any college function

Use, sale, possession or distribution of alcoholic beverages on college property or at any function sponsored or supervised by the college**.**

Being under the influence of alcohol on college property or at any college function is also prohibited

**8. ****Verbal Assault, Defamation and Harassment**

Verbal abuse of a student or college employee

Harassment by any means of any individual, including coercion and personal abuse. Harassment includes but is not limited to, written or verbal acts or uses of technology, which have the effect of harassing or intimidating a person

Harassment based on sex, race, color, national origin, religion, sexual orientation, age, disability or any other criteria protected by state, federal or local law.

**9. ****Hazing**

Any form of "hazing" and any act that endangers the safety of a student, or that destroys or removes public or private property, for the purpose of initiation, admission into, affiliation with, or as a condition for continued membership in a group or organization. "Hazing" includes any method of initiation or pre-initiation into a student club or any pastime or amusement engaged in with respect to such a club that causes, or is likely to cause, bodily danger, physical harm, or personal degradation or disgrace resulting in physical or mental harm, to any student or other person attending the college.

**10. Falsification**

**Willfully providing college officials with false, misleading or incomplete information**

Forgery, falsification, alteration or misuse of college documents, records or identification with the intent to injure, defraud, or misinform.

**11. Abuse of The Art Institute of Michigan disciplinary system, including but not limited to:**

Failure to obey the summons of a disciplinary body or college official

Falsification, distortion, or misrepresentation of information before a disciplinary body or collegeofficial

Disruption or interference with the orderly conduct of a disciplinary proceeding

Attempting to influence the impartiality of a member of a disciplinary body prior to and/or during the course of the disciplinary proceeding

Verbal or physical harassment and/or intimidation of a member of a disciplinary body prior to, during, and/or after the disciplinary proceeding

Failure to comply with the sanction(s) imposed under the student conduct policy

Influencing or attempting to influence another person to commit an abuse of the disciplinary system

**12. Unauthorized Use or Misuse of College Facilities**

Unauthorized entry into, unauthorized use of, or misuse of college property, including computers and data and voice communication networks.

**13. Violation of Federal or State Laws**

Violation of federal, state or local laws and college rules and regulations on college property or at college-sanctioned or college-sponsored functions

**14. Insubordination**

Persistent or gross acts of willful disobedience or defiance toward college personnel

Failure to comply with direction of college officials, faculty, staff or security officers who are acting in the performance of their duties

Failure to exit during fire drill,

Failure to identify oneself when on college property or at a college- sponsored or supervised functions, upon request of college official acting in the performance of his/her duties

**15. Violations of College Rules**

Violations by guest of a student on college property. Students are responsible for the actions of their guests

Violation of school safety regulations, including but not limited to setting fires, tampering with fire safety and/or fire fighting equipment, failure to exit during fire drill, turning in false fire alarms and bomb threats

Smoking in classrooms or other college buildings or areas unless designated as a smoking area

Any violation of the student housing license agreement, rules and regulations and/or the college-sponsored housing student handbook

Any violation of the institutions policies on the responsible use of technology including but not limited to

The theft or abuse of computer, email, Internet or Intranet resources

Unauthorized entry into a file, to use, read, or change the contents, of for any other purpose

Unauthorized transfer of a file

Unauthorized downloading of copyrighted materials in violation of law

Unauthorized use of another individual's identification and/or password

Use of computing facilities to interfere with the work of another student, faculty member, or school official

Use of computing facilities to send obscene or abusive messages

Use of computing facilities to interfere with normal operation of the school's computing system

Failure to satisfy school financial obligations

**The above list is illustrative only, and The Art Institute of Michigan may sanction other conduct not specifically included on this list.**

**SECTION VI. SANCTIONS**

The Art Institute of Michigan may impose sanctions for violations of the student conduct policy. The type of sanction imposed may vary depending upon the seriousness of the violation(s). The Art Institute of Michigan reserves the right to immediately impose the most severe sanction if circumstances merit.

Although not exhaustive, the following list represents the types of sanctions that may be imposed upon any student or student organization found to have violated the student conduct policy:

Warning: A notice in writing that a student has failed to meet some aspect of the school's standards and expectations

Probation: Probation is used for repeated violations or a specific violation of a serious nature as a first course of action. The Chief Conduct Officer or his/her delegate defines the terms of probation.

Discretionary Sanctions: The student will be required to complete an educational service, attend counseling, or have restricted privileges.

Removal from Sponsored Housing: The student will be immediately dismissed from school-sponsored housing. The student will be required to vacate the premises according to the terms of the sanction.

Suspension: Separation of the student from the school for a pre-determined period of time. The student may be able to return to school once specified conditions for readmission are met. The student may not attend classes, visit college-sponsored housing, use school facilities, participate in or attend college activities, or be employed by the school during his/her suspension.

Expulsion:  The student will be expelled from The Art Institute of Michiganimmediately. The student will not be permitted to continue his or her studies at the college and may not return to the college or to college-sponsored housing or activities at any time or for any reason.

Restitution: Compensation for loss or damage to property leased, owned or controlled by the school. This may take the form of monetary or material replacement.

The above list is only a general guideline. Some sanctions may be omitted, and other sanctions not listed above may be used.

**SECTION VII. DISCIPLINARY PROCEDURES**

**Complaint**

Any member of The Art Institute of Michigan community may file a complaint against any student for misconduct or for otherwise being in violation of The Art Institute of Michigan policies.

The complaint shall be prepared in writing or in an incident report and directed to the Chief Conduct Officeror his/her delegate.

The written complaint or incident report should include the nature of the offense, date, approximate time and location of incident. The name of the victim, offender and any witness/s may be included.

Complaints or incident reports should be submitted within 48 hours after the alleged violation occurred unless there are extenuating circumstances requiring a longer timeframe.

The Chief Conduct Officer or a delegate may review and investigate the complaint to determine if the allegations have factual merit, to identify violations of the student conduct policy, and to impose sanctions for such violations.

Generally, the accused should be given the opportunity to tell his or her account of the situation and to provide this information, in writing, unless The Art Institute of Michigan determines that the circumstances do not warrant disclosure of some or all of the facts.

**Search of Student's Property**

Students have no expectation of privacy in their personal property while on campus. The Art Institute of Michigan reserves the right to search the contents of students' personal property or belongings at any time and for any reason, including when there is reasonable suspicion on the part of the Institute staff that a risk to the health, safety or welfare of students, and/or the school community exists and including searches pursuant to an investigation of potential wrong doing. This includes but is not limited to vehicles brought onto property leased, owned or controlled by the school, backpacks, portfolios and clothing. This policy also applies to student property in school-sponsored housing, student e-mail and/or computers.

**Notification and Determination of violations that warrant Disciplinary Meeting**

The Chief Conduct Officer or a delegate may choose to conduct a disciplinary meeting. Potential attendees include a student or students, the Chief Conduct Officer or his/her delegate and others who may have relevant information. The Student should receive advance notice of the allegations and the reason for the meeting. After the meeting,

The Chief Conduct Officer or his/her delegate will determine whether it is more likely than not that a violation occurred, may a render and communicate the decision to the STUDENT in writing, which shall describe the violation and the sanctions imposed, if any, and the student's right to appeal. If the Chief Conduct Officer determines that there was no violation, that decision may be documented in writing to the student as well.

If a STUDENT fails to appear for the meeting, the Chief Conduct Officer or his/her delegate may make a determination of violations of The Art Institute of Michigan policies on the basis of the information available, and impose sanctions for such violations.

**Notification and Determination of violations that warrant Disciplinary Hearing**

_In some cases, involving serious violations, the _Chief Conduct Officer_ or delegate, hereby referred to as "Hearing Officer", in his or her sole discretion, may choose to assemble a disciplinary panel to adjudicate the process. _

The Hearing Officer may immediately (before a hearing takes place) remove the student from the campus community pursuant to an Interim Suspension until the Disciplinary Panel is convened. (see interim suspension)

The Student should receive advance notice of the allegations and the reason for the meeting.A student may forgo attendance at the hearing and a determination of the sanction will be made by the Disciplinary Panel

Hearings normally shall be conducted in private. The Disciplinary Hearing is an academic hearing, not a legal hearing. Therefore, legal counsel is not allowed at the hearing.

The student may be accompanied by one person (family member, friend, etc) to provide support. The committee may prohibit from attending or remove any person who disrupts the proceedings of the committee

In Hearings involving more than one STUDENT, the Hearing Officer, in his or her discretion, may permit the hearing concerning each student to be conducted separately.

The Disciplinary Panel may hear from any person who may have relevant information and the Panel may review any documents presented to them.

Pertinent records, documents and written statements may be considered by the Hearing Officer at his/her discretion

The Disciplinary Panel may ask questions and may seek information not provided to it.

The Disciplinary Panel may determine whether it is more likely than not that a violation occurred The Panel should communicate to the Hearing Officer its decision and its recommended sanction, if any.

After the Hearing, the Hearing Officer will issue a written decision to the accused student which identifies the accusations and the panel's conclusions, any sanctions, and the student's right of appeal.

In general, the accused should have access to the documentation reviewed by the panel, however identifying names and information may be removed from the documentation when necessary to protect other student's privacy rights.

**Disciplinary Panel**

A Disciplinary Panel may consist of members of the college Executive Committee, Campus Staff, Faculty or Student Body. When students are permitted on the panel, the accused student should sign a form granting permission to release his/her educational records to a student serving on the panel. Failure to sign the permission constitutes an agreement to have no student on the panel.

**Administrative** **Interim Suspension**

Students may be administratively suspended on an interim basis when:

serious allegations are being investigated

serious allegations are pending before a disciplinary panel

in advance of a disciplinary panel hearing; or

when a student potentially poses a threat of harm to himself, to others, or to property of the Institute or a member of the Institute community

During the interim suspension, students are denied access to college-sponsored housing and/or to the school (including classes, labs, library) and/or all other school activities or privileges for which the student might otherwise be eligible, as the Chief Conduct Officer or designee may determine to be appropriate. This interim suspension period should last no longer than three business days, and the Chief Conduct Officer or delegate may make reasonable provisions to provide for accommodations of a student in school sponsored housing.

The interim suspension is not to be considered disciplinary, but it is a tool to separate potential adversaries until a reasoned decision can be made.

**SECTION VIII. Appeal Procedures**

Students have a right to appeal disciplinary actions when they believe they have extenuating circumstances or believe to have been treated in an arbitrary or biased fashion or without adherence to The Art Institute of Michigan policies and procedures.

During an appeal, the student should continue to obey the terms of the decision, i.e., a student who has been suspended from school may not be on school property, a student dismissed from school-sponsored housing must leave in accordance with the directions indicated in the decision

The student must write a letter of appeal in the student's own words, addressed to the President of The Art Institute of Michigan or his/her delegate. This letter must clearly state the extenuating circumstances or the grounds for believing the decision was arbitrary or biased or that it was without adherence to [school name] policies and procedures, and provide any supporting documentation. It must be delivered to the President or his/her delegate within seven calendar days following the student's receipt of the decision.

Students should provide documentation to support the allegations of the appeal.

The President or his/her delegate may appoint an ad hoc committee to review appeals and make a recommendation regarding disposition of the appeal within 30 days of the date of receipt of the appeal. This committee will be comprised of faculty or staff members not involved in making the initial disciplinary decision.

The President and/or the committee may decide to convene an appeal hearing. The student will be informed notified in writing of the date and time of the appeal. The student is expected to attend the meeting, and failure to do so, for other than documented emergencies, may be considered forfeiture of the right to present further information regarding the appeal.

The student making the appeal may be provided an opportunity to address the committee in person. The student may be accompanied by one person (family member, friend, etc) as an observer. The committee may prohibit from attending or remove any person who disrupts the proceedings of the committee.

The Appeal Committee is an academic hearing, not a legal hearing. Therefore, legal counsel is not allowed at the meeting.

Audio recording of the academic hearing is not permitted. Minutes of the meeting are confidential.

Following appropriate review and deliberation, the committee will report back to the President or his/her delegate with its recommendation following its review of the appeal. The President or his/her delegate will render a written decision on the appeal within thirty calendar days from receipt of the appeal. The decision will be final.

drug-free workplace and campus

The Art Institute of Michigan has established a drug-free awareness program, which provides information about the dangers of drug abuse and the penalties that may be imposed on students and employees for drug and alcohol abuse violations. The Art Institute of Michigan's policy of maintaining a drug-free and alcohol-free college includes available counseling and rehabilitation programs.

The use of illegal drugs and the abuse of alcohol on the campus of The Art Institute of Michigan or in facilities controlled by The Art Institute of Michigan are prohibited by college regulations and are incompatible with The Art Institute of Michigan goal of providing a healthy educational environment for students, faculty, staff and guests. The following information is provided in compliance with the Drug-Free Schools and Communities Act Amendments of 1989.

SAFTEY AND SECURITY

Campus Security Policy

The Art Institute of Michigan faculty, staff, and administration are concerned that every student enjoys a safe, secure stay with the College. Crime awareness and campus security are matters for which every student must take personal responsibility. The College's Student Conduct Codes strictly prohibit the possession of weapons and the unlawful use of alcohol, controlled substances, and drugs on the campus. Violation of these rules or criminal acts of any kind may result in prompt disciplinary action including expulsion.

The College's Campus Security Policy is distributed to every student and employee. It discusses, among other topics, the importance of prompt reporting of crimes to college officials and local police; campus security procedures aimed at encouraging students and employees to be responsible for their own security and the security of others; counseling and other assistance available from the College to any student who may be the victim of a crime; and statistics on selected crimes that the College will maintain pursuant to the Crime Awareness and Campus Security Act.

Reporting Criminal Activity

Any student, employee, faculty, or staff member who is victim of or witness to criminal activity or other emergency should report the activity immediately to the nearest faculty or staff member, who will, in turn, notify the college President or Executive Committee member and the police.

Any observer of a sexual assault crime should notify security and the College President or Executive Committee member immediately. Sexual assault includes but is not limited to rape, forced sodomy, forced oral copulation, rape by a foreign object, sexual battery or threat of sexual assault. It is critical that the rights of the victim are protected so that they are the one to call authorities to accurately report the facts of the crime. The police will arrive to review the crime, take a description of the attacker, and ensure that the victim and his or her escort are transported to a medical facility. Confidentiality is required in order to protect all parties involved.

Any inquiries from newspapers, employees, parents, or other students are immediately forwarded to the College President to avoid misrepresentation of the facts and breach of confidentiality. Efforts are made by the college staff or faculty to help the victim deal with any academic difficulties resulting from the crime.

Should a student, faculty, or staff member be accused of a crime, appropriate disciplinary action is taken until a formal investigation is completed. The victim is informed of any further disciplinary action or appeal.

Prevention is the best tool for eliminating sexual assault. All staff, faculty, and students should take every step necessary to prevent sexual assault from occurring, such as expressing strong disapproval, using self-defense techniques, and increasing awareness of what sexual assault means.

No Harassment

The Art Institute of Michigan is committed to providing workplaces and learning environments that are free from harassment on the basis of any protected classification including, but not limited to race, sex, gender, color, religion, sexual orientation, age, national origin, disability, medical condition, marital status, veteran status or on any other basis protected by law. Such conduct is unprofessional, unproductive, illegal, and generally considered bad for business. Consequently, all conduct of this nature is expressly prohibited, regardless of whether it violates any law.

Definition of Sexual Harassment

Sexual harassment consists of unwelcome sexual advances, requests for sexual favors, or other verbal or physical conduct of a sexual nature where:

a. Submission to such conduct is an explicit or implicit term or condition of a person's status in a course, program or activity or in admission, or in an academic decision;

b. Submission to or rejection of such conduct is used as a basis for an academic decision; or

c. Such conduct has the purpose or effect of unreasonably interfering with an individual's work or academic performance or creating an intimidating, hostile, or offensive work or educational environment.

Examples of sexual harassment include, but are not limited to: unwanted sexual advances; demands for sexual favors in exchange for favorable treatment; verbal abuse of a sexual nature; graphic commentary about an individual's body, sexual prowess, or sexual deficiencies; leering; whistling; touching; pinching; assault; coerced sexual acts; suggestive, insulting or obscene comments or gestures; stalking; and displaying sexually suggestible objects or pictures. The Art Institute of Michigan prohibits all conduct of this nature whether or not such conduct violates any applicable laws.

Other Forms of Harassment

Verbal abuse, insulting comments and gestures, and other harassing conduct are also forbidden under this policy when directed at an individual because of his or her race, color, sex, sexual orientation, familial status, age, religion, ethnic origin, or disability. It is the responsibility of each employee and each student to conduct himself or herself in a professional manner at all times and to refrain from such harassment.

Complaint Procedure

Students who feel they have been harassed should follow the Student Grievance Procedure for Internal Complaints of harassment or discrimination. Promptly after learning of such alleged conduct, The Art Institute of Michigan will conduct an investigation for the purpose of determining whether prohibited harassment has occurred. Efforts will be made to ensure confidentiality to the extent consistent with the goal of conducting an appropriate investigation. Students who initiate or participate in such investigations in good faith will be protected against school-related retaliation. If an investigation confirms the allegations, The Art Institute of Michigan will take prompt corrective action, which may include discipline, up to and including immediate dismissal.

Complaints and Grievances

_**Student Complaint Procedure**_

If a student has a complaint or concern regarding any aspect of The Art Institute of Michigan, the student should first see his/her Department Director. If the issue raised has not been resolved in a satisfactory manner, the student is directed to the Dean of Academic Affairs. If the concern or complaint is still not adequately resolved, the student may prepare a detailed written statement about the complaint or concern, including all relevant issues that would be helpful in best presenting this concern (including the names and titles of individuals involved, if any), and send or give the statement to the President's office.

If the student has exhausted the above procedure and has still not received a satisfactory response or feels that the College has not adequately addressed the complaint or concern, the student may submit a written complaint to:

Michigan Department of Labor and Economic Growth

Office of Postsecondary Services

201 North Washington Square

Lansing, Michigan 48913

Schools accredited by the Accrediting Commission of Career Schools and Colleges of Technology must have a procedure and operational plan for handling student complaints. If a student does not feel that the school has adequately addressed a complaint or concern, the student may consider contacting the Accrediting Commission. All complaints considered by the Commission must be in written form, with permission from the complaint(s) for the Commission to forward a copy to the complaint to the College for a response. The complainant(s) will be kept informed as to the status of the complaint as well as the final resolution by the Commission.

Accrediting Commission of Career Schools and Colleges of Technology

2101 Wilson Blvd. Suite 302

Arlington, VA 22201

1-703-247-4212

A copy of the Commission's Complaint Form is available at the College and may be obtained by contacting the Dean of Academic Affairs.

The Art Institute of Michigan is also accredited by the Higher Learning Commission. The Commission's Web site is .org and the phone number is (312) 263-0456.

CRIME STATISTICS

The following statistics are provided for your information in compliance with the Jeanne Clery Disclosure of Campus Security Act and Campus Crime Statistics Act. The Art Institute of Michigan prepares the crime statistic policies annually by gathering all reported data and preparing a report for its employees and students. Moreover, local/state police agencies are contacted by the President and/or the Dean of Student Affairs quarterly to maintain a working relationship and formulate statistics for the annual crime statistics report. Set forth in the first box below are statistics available to the Institute concerning the occurrence on the Institute concerning the occurrence on the Institute's campus which were reported to local police agencies. The second box below sets forth available statistics concerning the number of criminal offenses in relation to hate crimes on the Institute's campus, non-campus buildings and property, and public property. Finally, in the third box arrests and "referrals for campus disciplinary action" for liquor law violations, drug law violations, and illegal weapons possession are listed. Victims or witnesses may report crimes on a voluntary, confidential basis for inclusion in the annual disclosure of crime statistics.

_The following statistics show the __**total**__ criminal offenses, hate crimes and arrests/referrals for campus disciplinary action that occurred on the Institute's campus, non-campus buildings & property and public property._

The Art Institute of Michigan

2006

2007

2008

Criminal Offenses

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non-Campus_

_Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

**Criminal Homicide**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Murder & Non Negligent Manslaughter

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Negligent Manslaughter

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Forcible Sex Offense**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Non-Forcible Sex Offense**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Robbery**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Aggravated Assault**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Burglary**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Motor Vehicle Theft**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Arson**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Totals

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

The Institute is required to report, by category of prejudice, any crime listed as a criminal offense and any other crime involving bodily injury reported to local police agencies or to a campus security authority, that manifest evidence that the victim was intentionally selected because of the victim's actual or perceived race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, ethnicity, or disability.

2006

2007

2008

Hate Crimes

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

**Criminal Homicide**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Murder & Non Negligent Manslaughter

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Negligent Manslaughter

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Forcible Sex Offense**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Non-Forcible Sex Offense**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Robbery**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Aggravated Assault**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Burglary**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Motor Vehicle Theft**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Arson**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Totals

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

2006

2007

2008

Arrests/Referred for Campus Disciplinary Action

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

**Main & Culinary Campus**

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Campus_

_Public __Property_

_On Campus_

_Non Campus_

_Public __Property_

**Liquor Law Violations**

_Arrests_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Disciplinary Review_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Drug Abuse Violations**

_Arrests_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Disciplinary Review_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Weapons Possessions**

_Arrests_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Disciplinary Review_

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Totals

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Please note that for the statistics above, the school was not in operation for 2006 and was only open in the months of November and December for 2007.**

Summer 2009 Quarter

Summer 2009 Classes Start Monday, July 13, 2009

Online Registration (Deadline 1st Session) Friday, July 10, 2009

Add/Drop Period July 13 – July 20, 2009

Registration Advisement August 17 – August 22, 2009

Summer II 2009 Quarter

Summer II 2009 Classes Start Thursday, August 20, 2009

Add/Drop Period August 20 – August 24, 2009

Course Withdraw (Deadline on-ground) Thursday, September 3, 2009

Labor Day (Holiday) Monday, September 7, 2009

Online Registration (Deadline 2nd Session) Monday, August 17, 2009

Portfolio Review Friday September 25, 2009

Graduation & Last Day of Classes Saturday, September 26, 2009

Summer Break September 27 – October 4, 2009

Fall 2009 Quarter

Fall 2009 Classes Start Monday, October 5, 2009

Add/ Drop Period October 5 – October 12, 2009

Online (Deadline 1st Session) Friday, October 2, 2009

Registration Advisement November 9 – November 16, 2009

Fall II 2009 Quarter

Fall II 2009 Classes Start Thursday, November 12, 2009

Add/ Drop Period November 12 – November 16, 2009

Course Withdraw (Deadline on-ground) Wednesday, November 25, 2009

Online Course Withdraw (Deadline 2nd Session) Monday, November 9, 2009

Thanksgiving Holiday Recess November 26 – November 29, 2009

Last Day of Classes Saturday, December 19, 2009

Fall Break December 20 – January 10, 2010

Winter 2010 Quarter

Winter 2009 Classes Start Monday, January 11, 2010

Add/Drop Period January, 11 – January 18, 2010

Martin Luther King (Holiday) Friday, January 15, 2010

Online Registration (Deadline 1st Session) Friday, January 8, 2010

Registration Advisement February 15 – February 20, 2010

President's Day (Holiday) Monday, February 15, 2010

Winter II 2010 Quarter

Winter II 2010 Classes Start Thursday, February 18, 2010

Add/ Drop Period February 18 – February 22, 2010

Course Withdraw (Deadline on-ground) Thursday, March 4, 2010

Online Course Withdraw (Deadline 2nd Session) Monday, Februaty 15, 2010

Last Day of Classes Saturday, March 27, 2010

Winter Break March 28 – April 4, 2010

Spring 2010 Quarter

Spring 2010 Classes Start Monday, April 6, 2010

Online Registration (Deadline 1st Session) Friday, April 3, 2010

Add/Drop Period April 7 – April 12, 2010

Registration Advisement Monday, May 10, 2010

Spring II 2010 Quarter

Spring II 2010 Classes Start Thursday, May 13, 2010

Add/ Drop Period May 14 – May 17, 2010

Memorial Day (Holiday) Monday, May 31, 2010

Course Withdraw (Deadline on-ground) Thursday, May 27, 2010

Last Day of Classes Saturday, June 19, 2010

Spring Break June 20 – July 11, 2010

Time Management Tips

Purpose

• To help you understand the amount of time needed to devote to your studies

• To help you better manage your time with time-management calendars

• To build a foundation for academic success

All We Have Is Time...Not!

• There are 168 hours per week.

• Dedicated hours are those hours that are dedicated to some necessary activity.

Dedicated hours will include:

• Sleep: 56 hrs/wk

• Eating: varies

• Class time: varies

• Commuting time (work and school): varies

• Studying: varies, but you should study three hours per one hour of class time

• Work: varies

• Children: varies

• Other

Hours that remain after all dedicated hours as assigned are your "leisure" hours to spend as you wish

Dedicating Time In your daily calendars:

• Figure out and fill in all known dedicated hours that will remain consistent throughout your week for the quarter (for example, class time, sleep, eating, study time, etc.)

• Try to be as consistent as possible in dedicating your time.

In your monthly calendars:

• For this class, fill in all important known dates (when assignments are due, quizzes, exams, etc.)

• Fill in important dates for other classes

Regular Time Management

• 5-10 minutes before class, look over calendars and prepare for weeks ahead

• Fill in any new or revised test or assignment due dates

• Expect the unexpected and write in pencil! Life twists and turns on you no matter how well you plan!

Study Skills Tips

Purpose

• To teach you an organized approach to studying

• To help you get the most from your study time and test preparation

• To teach you how to determine more important from less important information in class and in the texts

• To demystify the studying process – to help you reach your potentials as students

Know Your Textbook's Structure

1. Read front and back covers

2. Read the copyright page

3. Read the Table of Contents

4. Closely examine the Table of Contents for organizing principles, particularly how the textbook begins and how it ends

5. Pay attention to Chapter titles and subtitles

Become Familiar with Your Textbook's Subject and Purpose

1. Read the Introduction and/or Preface

a. Look for Subject and Purpose

**Subject** – What is the subject of the text? How does it differentiate itself from similar texts? This will help you understand the specific subject of your texts and what it will and will not include.

**Purpose** – What does this text propose to accomplish? Often times, authors will include language directly addressing the text's purpose, such as "this textbooks will"; "the purpose of this book is to": etc. Also, in the intro, authors will often provide breakdowns of each chapter's content – crucial information to understanding the organizing principles of the book.

Studying a Text: Preview each chapter before reading it

1. Read the intro or first few paragraphs

2. Slowly flip through the chapter looking for headings, subheadings, boldfaced words, maps, graphs, pictures, tables, etc. Pay attention to repetition and lengthy sections. Here, you're looking for organization and subject matter.

3. Read the conclusion or last few paragraphs

4. Read any end-of-the-chapter summaries or study questions

5. Take a few moments to remember and process what you've just read

6. Read the entire chapter

Note-Taking

Textbooks Notes:

1. Take notes according to the organizing principles of the chapter

a Use the same headings for your notes that the chapter uses

2. Record most important information

a. Include any boldfaced words, equations, or other essential definitions

b. Rephrase into your own words any important sentences or paragraphs

c. Summarize the section in a few sentences

d. Include any information discussed in class, if applicable

3. Write any questions you have about the chapter that you want to ask during class

Class Notes:

1. Take notes according to the organizing principles of the lecturer

a. Create headings based on main principles presented in the lecture

b. Most lecturers will organize their lectures in some way – on the board, an overhead, a handout, in speech. Listen for repetition, phrases such as "this is important"; "remember this," etc. Also, pay attention to the speaker; look for physical clues to important information, such as gestures, excitement, and intonation.

2. In your notes, write any information the lecturer puts on the board, unless otherwise directed.

3. Do not try to write every sentence that the lecturer speaks. Just listen! Then write what is important about what you are hearing.

Managing Your Studies

1. Know important dates when assignments are due or when quizzes and exams will be given

2. Block out sufficient time in your schedule and calendar to study and prepare for assignments and tests and STICK TO YOUR SCHEDULE!

3. Combine class notes and textbook notes to study when preparing for assignments and tests

4. Quiz yourself on subject matter. It can be helpful to study with a peer.

Tutoring

Whether you are a first-time college student, a transfer student adjusting to a new collegiate setting, or a returning adult student, you may need assistance. You might experience difficulty with a particular subject or you may want to sharpen your academic skills, but find it difficult to do so independently.

Faculty members provide tutoring. They will work with you individually and in small group sessions. They can help you pinpoint your strengths and weaknesses and provide direction and personal assistance. There are no additional charges for services.

• Students who need tutoring in reading, writing, mathematics, science, humanities, social and behavioral sciences may check the schedule for tutor availability in Academic Affairs.

• Students with special needs may contact the Dean of Academic Affairs in the Academic Affairs office to discuss accommodations.

• For questions about learning and learning services, please contact: Marc Sherrod, Dean of Academic Affairs, 248-675-3817.


End file.
